


Careless love

by Shari (ShariDeschain)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/F, Fem!Stefan, Fluff, Genderswap, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/Shari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steampunk Genderswap!AU <br/><i>Il jukebox era talmente vecchio e malandato che perfino le note sembravano fare fatica ad uscirne; era quasi come se, prima di tuffarsi nell'aria e diffondersi nella stanza, dovessero impegnarsi a fondo per superare la barriera di tutti quegli ingranaggi arrugginiti. Il suono che ne veniva fuori sembrava anch'esso rugginoso e antico, come una canzone sussurrata dalle labbra di un uomo molto vecchio e molto stanco.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Careless love

_«Love, oh love, oh careless love_  
 _You gimme some love, oh, careless love_  
 _Love, oh love, oh careless love_  
 _Don't you see what your love has done to me?»_

 

 

_Mystic Falls, 1864_

 

 

Il jukebox era talmente vecchio e malandato che perfino le note sembravano fare fatica ad uscirne; era quasi come se, prima di tuffarsi nell'aria e diffondersi nella stanza, dovessero impegnarsi a fondo per superare la barriera di tutti quegli ingranaggi arrugginiti. Il suono che ne veniva fuori sembrava anch'esso rugginoso e antico, come una canzone sussurrata dalle labbra di un uomo molto vecchio e molto stanco.

Era comunque una musica piacevole da sentire, e la proprietaria del jukebox non aveva alcuna intenzione di disfarsene, anche se le toccava ripararlo ormai quasi una volta a settimana. Non le dava fastidio. Riparare cose era un buon passatempo.

Nel momento in cui la cameriera bussò alla porta, Stefanie stava giusto osservando con occhio critico il braccio metallico tremolare una volta di troppo nell'afferrare il nuovo disco e metterlo sul piatto. Uno dei bulloni alla base sembrava allentato, segno che era probabilmente ora di cambiare la vite che avrebbe dovuto tenerlo fermo.

China sulla teca di vetro ed intenta a tentare di ricordare dove avesse riposto i pezzi di ricambio dall'ultima volta che li aveva usati, i colpi, sebbene leggeri, riuscirono a farla sussultare.

«Chiedo perdono, signorina», si scusò la cameriera. «Ma l'ospite di vostro padre sta arrivando, e il padrone richiede la vostra presenza.»

Stefanie sospirò interiormente, rassegnandosi ad un lungo, noioso pomeriggio. Non amava quegli incontri formali, forse perché non si sentiva mai davvero in grado di intrattenere gli altezzosi ospiti che suo padre amava invitare nel loro salotto.

«Riferisci a mio padre che sto finendo di prepararmi. Lo raggiungerò nel salone tra qualche minuto», rispose comunque. Aspettò che la porta si richiudesse, poi raggiunse lo specchio e osservò con occhio critico la propria immagine riflessa. I suoi occhi indugiarono in particolare sulle corte ciocche che le si arricciavano disordinatamente sul collo. Portare i capelli così corti non le dispiaceva poi troppo, ma le occhiate di biasimo di suo padre erano difficili da sopportare e la intimidivano più del necessario.

Sospirò di nuovo, questa volta senza costringersi a nasconderlo, e subito dopo sorrise nello scorgere il proprio riflesso avvilito.

«Posso farcela», mormorò a sé stessa, iniziando a stringere i lacci sul davanti del corsetto. Dopo aver stirato con le mani le pieghe della gonna ed essersi sistemata una cuffia ben stretta intorno alla testa per nascondere i ciuffi ribelli, decise di essere abbastanza presentabile e di riuscire a respirare a sufficienza per intraprendere un'altra tediosa conversazione sul tempo e i raccolti.

Abbandonò la stanza senza curarsi di spegnere il jukebox, lasciando al pulviscolo di fronte alle grandi finestre il compito di danzare su quelle note lente; scendendo le scale si ritrovò, quasi senza rendersene conto, a canticchiare tra sé la vecchia ballata che stava ascoltando.

 

*

 

La carrozza arrivò avvolta da una nuvola di vapore bianco, fitto come nebbia. Di tanto in tanto, quando i raggi del sole riuscivano a penetrare nella cortina di fumo e raggiungere la piccola cabina di metallo, tenui scintillii dorati sembravano fare l'occhiolino al gruppetto di curiosi osservatori che aspettavano in rigoroso silenzio fuori dalla magione dei Salvatore.

Stefanie alzò una mano per schermarsi gli occhi dalla luce intensa del mezzogiorno, ed osservò la carrozza avanzare con agilità nel cortile non asfaltato, fino a fermarsi ad una manciata di metri dinanzi a loro. I meccanismi che azionavano la vettura fremettero per qualche istante, facendo tremare l'aria con il ruggito emanato dalle canne d'ottone del motore, poi il silenzio sostituì il frastuono in modo così repentino da lasciare tutti un po' spiazzati.

Il vapore ci mise qualche istante in più a diradarsi, ma infine una bella carrozza di metallo lucido, bardata di avorio e con rifiniture in bronzo e oro, apparve alla loro vista. Una tendina di pizzo nascondeva il passeggero seduto all'interno, ma Giuseppe Salvatore avanzò sicuro fino alla porticina e alla maniglia dorata che già iniziava ad inclinarsi, pronto ad accoglierlo.

Una folata di vento raccolse gli ultimi residui di fumo e li spinse dispettosamente contro la parete della carrozza, così dalla prima occhiata che Stefanie riservò alla loro nuova ospite, non ottenne altro ricordo che quello di una cascata di boccoli scuri che fluttuavano al vento e una piccola mano, coperta da un guanto di velluto, che tentava di trattenere l'alto cilindro nero dal volarle via dalla testa. Era più che abbastanza per farle nascere sulle labbra un sorriso spontaneo, pieno di simpatia e divertimento.

Un sorriso che fu subito intercettato dalla sconosciuta ospite, una volta venuta fuori da quell'ultima nuvoletta bianca, ridendo e tenendosi ben stretta al braccio del padrone di casa.

«Salve!», salutò infatti, con un sorriso altrettanto divertito.

«Ben arrivata!», l'accolse Stefanie, avvicinandosi a sua volta. Scrutò per qualche istante lo splendido vestito ricco di pizzi e di merletti che fasciava i fianchi e la vita della sconosciuta, poi i suoi occhi furono inevitabilmente catturati da quelli dell'altra.

 _Bella_ non si avvicinava nemmeno a definire la ragazza che aveva di fronte, e per qualche momento Stefanie si ritrovò così incantata da quello sguardo scuro e malizioso da non accorgersi nemmeno della mano che le veniva porta.

La strinse subito dopo, arrossendo e notando il delizioso sorriso della sua ospite allargarsi ancora un po'.

«Mi auguro che abbiate fatto buon viaggio...», continuò Stefanie, imbarazzata, prima di rendersi conto di non essere state ancora presentate.

«Katherine», completò la ragazza, stringendole a sua volta la mano. La sua presa era ferma e forte, leggermente ruvida. «Katherine Pierce.»

«Stefanie Salvatore», si presentò a sua volta Stefanie, senza aspettare che fosse suo padre ad introdurla.

Katherine le sorrise di nuovo e poi, con grande sorpresa sia della ragazza che di suo padre, si tolse il cilindro e si chinò a baciarle la mano che ancora stringeva nella sua.

«Ho l'impressione che diventeremo grandi amiche voi ed io, Stefanie», annunciò, cercando di nuovo il suo sguardo.

«Io ne sono assolutamente certo, Miss Pierce», intervenne Giuseppe, dopo essersi schiarito la gola. Aspettò che la loro ospite si rialzasse, offrì l'altro braccio alla figlia ed infine guidò le due ragazze verso l'ingresso della casa, borbottando educati convenevoli.

Quando Katherine si sporse da dietro la spalla dell'uomo per farle l'occhiolino e raddrizzare il cappello con una specie di buffo gesto militare, Stefanie fu a sua volta certa di trovarsi davanti a quella che sarebbe diventata la sua più grande amica.

 

*

 

Stefanie conosceva molte ragazze della sua età, ma impiegò pochissimo tempo a stabilire che Katherine era diversa da tutte loro. Grazie al cielo.

Katherine amava i bei vestiti ed era al corrente delle ultime mode, e faceva in modo di parlarne il più possibile ogni volta che Giuseppe era nei dintorni ( _“Perché lui è stato molto gentile nei miei confronti, ed assecondare la sua idea di amicizia femminile è il minimo che posso fare”_ , le aveva spiegato, arricciando il naso in una smorfia divertita), ma quando erano sole Katherine le parlava della guerra, dei bombardamenti e di com'era davvero la vita fuori da Mystic Falls.

Erano discorsi che Stefanie conosceva solo di sfuggita, tramite le chiacchiere della servitù e le poche informazioni che suo fratello, arruolatosi poco più di un anno prima, le scriveva nelle sue lettere. E quel mondo di violenza che avrebbe dovuto spaventarla, assumeva invece un fascino particolare se narrato dalle labbra di Katherine.

Perfino le storie più crude, piene di sangue e di brutalità squisitamente umana, come la definiva Katherine, diventavano intriganti storie dell'orrore quando le raccontava lei. Non le aveva detto molto della sua vita, ma non era difficile immaginare che fosse quanto di più diverso possibile da quella noiosa routine che era la vita in una cittadina sperduta nel cuore della Virginia.

E se non fosse bastato questo a fare di Katherine la sua migliore amica, c'era un altro piccolo segreto tra loro: Katherine le aveva insegnato a sparare.

La rivoltella era una piccola Colt con il manico in legno rosso e il tamburo esterno, ed era un regalo di Damon. Suo fratello gliel'aveva data il giorno prima di partire, di nascosto dal padre, con la promessa di insegnarle ad usarla quando fosse tornato a casa.

«Così sarai in grado di proteggerti da sola in caso io saltassi in aria, sorellina», aveva scherzato Damon, e lei si era quasi messa a piangere. Lui aveva dovuto faticare non poco per farsi perdonare quel commento. Da allora Stefanie aveva tenuto la pistola ben nascosta, semplicemente come pegno del ritorno di suo fratello.

Quando lo aveva raccontato a Katherine, però, lei aveva sorriso di nuovo in quel suo modo irresistibile. «Perché non gli facciamo una sorpresa, invece?», aveva domandato.

Stefanie aveva acconsentito senza fare domande ─ sapeva già che quando Katherine assumeva quell'espressione pensierosa e leggermente diabolica era perché stava elaborando un qualche tipo di piano, e che di norma non rivelava i suoi piani fino a quando non lo riteneva davvero necessario ─ e il giorno dopo avevano preso i cavalli ed erano andate al fiume, dove avevano potuto esercitarsi senza essere disturbate.

Era stata una delle giornate più belle che Stefanie avesse mai vissuto fino a quel momento. Katherine sparava, ricaricava, smontava e rimontava le armi con una tale disinvoltura che qualsiasi riserva di fiducia nella sua capacità di insegnamento era stata immediatamente spazzata via.

Al tramonto Stefanie non solo sapeva sparare, ricaricare e pulire la sua pistola, ma aveva anche scoperto di avere per natura una buona mira. Come tocco finale Katherine le aveva regalato qualcosa che lei non immaginava nemmeno esistesse.

«In realtà andrebbero fatte su misura», le aveva spiegato, tirando fuori dallo zaino un piccolo involucro scuro. «Ma questa ha le stringhe regolabili e dovrebbe andare bene lo stesso.»

Stefanie non aveva capito subito di cosa lei stesse parlando, ed era arrossita quando Katherine si era inginocchiata ai suoi piedi, le aveva sollevato l'orlo della lunga gonna e le aveva fatto scivolare le mani lungo la gamba.

«Katherine, cosa─!», aveva iniziato a protestare, ma l'altra si era limitata a ridere e ad allacciarle una specie di giarrettiera in cuoio e pizzo nero intorno alla coscia.

«Tranquilla, non sto attentando alla tua verginità», l'aveva presa in giro, facendola arrossire ancora di più. Poi, con un'espressione perfettamente professionale, aveva iniziato a spiegare. «Ci sono due allacciature, una in alto e una in basso, così la fondina non si sposterà mentre cammini. Stringi le cinghie il più possibile senza farti male, dimmi se così va bene.»

Stefanie aveva annuito e l'aveva lasciata fare, ascoltando solo a metà le spiegazioni successive su come posizionare la pistola e come estrarla velocemente in caso di pericolo, perché troppo distratta dal modo in cui le dita di Katherine le sfioravano continuamente la pelle mentre le sistemava la fondina.

Quella sera era tornata a casa con la pistola al sicuro nella sua fondina legata alla gamba, un vago bruciore sulle guance e con addosso quella sensazione che, nei romanzi che aveva letto, descrivevano spesso come “farfalle nello stomaco”.

 

*

 

Quella mattina era scesa al fiume da sola, per esercitarsi con la pistola e scrivere qualche pagina del suo diario, mentre Katherine era impegnata in commissioni che non aveva voluto specificare. Da lì vide le prime mongolfiere da guerra.

Seduta sull'erba, con la pistola smontata ancora in grembo, Stefanie le osservò passare sopra di lei, lasciando lunghe scie bianche nel cielo azzurro, mentre il ronzio lento dei loro motori metteva a tacere il cinguettio degli uccelli. Riconobbe subito il rosso e il blu della bandiera della Confederazione, e non pensò nemmeno per un attimo che potessero essere lì per fare del male.

Rimontò comunque la rivoltella con gesti che le diventavano ogni giorno più naturali (sebbene non ai livelli di Katherine) e continuò di tanto in tanto ad osservare il cielo e gli enormi palloni che proiettavano lunghe ombre sul terreno tutto intorno.

Era così distratta che quasi mancò di vederla.

Ad attirarla fu, infine, una macchia di un colore giallo acceso, facilmente individuabile tra tutto quel metallo e il rosso e il blu delle bandiere confederate. Con un tuffo al cuore si accorse anche che l'aeromobile a cui era attaccata quella lunga striscia dorata l'aveva sorpassata da un pezzo, e che stava già iniziando a scendere verso terra.

Allora la ragazza lanciò un grido, si rimise in piedi e corse fino al suo cavallo. Non aveva mai cavalcato così velocemente in tutta la sua vita.

 

*

 

Da vicino la mongolfiera era ancora più impressionante. Enorme e cupa, corazzata da ogni lato e con ben tre fucili di precisione montati negli angoli della cabina, faceva paura soltanto a guardarla.

Stefanie non la degnò nemmeno di un'occhiata, ma con la coda dell'occhio catturò di nuovo il lampo dorato della sciarpa che un tempo era stata sua: fluttuava ancora al vento, ben legata al raggio centrale del timone. Lo sguardo della ragazza, però, cercò e rimase fisso sulla corda che pendeva verso terra, e più nello specifico sull'uomo che si stava calando agilmente da quella corda.

Lo raggiunse nel momento esatto in cui suo fratello posò piede a terra per la prima volta, e gli si lanciò tra le braccia senza dargli nemmeno il tempo di liberarsi degli occhialoni da pilota.

«Damon!», urlò di nuovo, stringendogli le braccia intorno al collo e seppellendo il volto nella sua giacca di pelle. Il suo primo pensiero coerente fu che suo fratello aveva davvero un buon odore: un misto di cuoio, tabacco e polvere. Ed era caldo. E vivo. E _reale_.

Avendo un orecchio schiacciato contro il suo petto, avvertì la vibrazione della risata di suo fratello prima ancora di sentirne il suono. Mai rumore le era sembrato così bello.

«Ti sono mancato, sorellina?», domandò il ragazzo, togliendosi gli occhiali e fissandola con occhi azzurri divertiti e solo leggermente umidi (per colpa del sole, avrebbe detto poi).

Prima che lei avesse il tempo di rispondere ── non che una risposta fosse necessaria, a quel punto ─ Damon la sollevò da terra, afferrandola per la vita con un solo braccio e facendola volteggiare in aria come quando era bambina.

Stefanie rise e urlò tutto insieme, sorpresa e deliziata.

«Mettimi giù, idiota!», gli gridò contro e lui rise di nuovo.

«Questo non mi sembra il linguaggio adatto ad una signorina», commentò, prima di rimetterla a terra. «E cosa è successo ai tuoi capelli? Li ricordavo di qualche spanna più lunghi», la prese in giro, accarezzandole la nuca.

«Un incidente con il vecchio jukebox», rispose Stefanie, e gli colpì forte una spalla nel vederlo alzare ironicamente un sopracciglio. «Lascia perdere, è stato mesi fa. Più o meno una settimana dopo la tua ultima lettera, in effetti. E cos'hai da dire a tua discolpa, a proposito?», domandò, iniziando ad arrabbiarsi. «Non abbiamo avuto tue notizie per _mesi_ , Damon. Cosa avevi da fare di più importante che scrivere a casa per dire che eri ancora vivo?»

«Una guerra?», rispose lui con un sorriso. Stefanie lo colpì di nuovo.

«Non ci provare neanche!», esclamò.

«Tenere in mano una penna si è rivelato un compito più difficile del previsto.»

«Damon!»

«Ma è vero!»

Sempre più infuriata, Stefanie afferrò la mano con cui lui le stava ancora scompigliando i capelli e l'allontanò bruscamente da sé. «Eravamo preoccupati da morire, non sapevamo cosa fare e tu─»

La voce le morì in gola nel momento stesso in cui si rese conto di quanto era innaturalmente fredda e dura la mano che stringeva nella sua, e questo nonostante i guanti che entrambi indossavano. Abbassò gli occhi per un attimo e poi li rialzò per fissarli sul volto di suo fratello. L'espressione di Damon si era addolcita e aveva perso ogni traccia di sarcasmo.

«Va tutto bene, Stef. Sto bene. Dico sul serio», le disse con un tono gentile che lei gli aveva sentito usare davvero poche volte nei propri confronti.

Stefanie sfilò delicatamente il guanto dalla mano di lui e rimase a fissare le innumerevoli giunture di metallo che erano adesso le dita di suo fratello. Osservò il modo in cui erano state fuse o avvitate alle due lastre modellate per formare il palmo liscio e lucido della mano da una parte, e il dorso altrettanto lucido e levigato dall'altra. In un silenzio attonito la ragazza seguì con un dito incerto quel complesso groviglio di cavi e meccanismi e quando arrivò alla manica dell'uniforme e la sollevò delicatamente non fu sorpresa di trovare un polso d'acciaio fatto allo stesso modo.

«Arriva fino al gomito. Una bomba a mano difettosa», le spiegò Damon, sempre con quella gentilezza a lui così estranea.

Stefanie annuì, sentendo le lacrime bruciarle sotto le palpebre. L'altra mano di Damon ─ _quella ancora calda e morbida, quella ancora fatta di carne e ossa_ , non poté fare a meno di pensare lei ─ salì ad accarezzarle il viso e ad asciugarle gli occhi.

«Lo so, lo so. Ora sono ancora più attraente di prima e ti stai pentendo di avermi per fratello invece che per fidanzato. Che ci vuoi fare, così è la vita, non è facile nemmeno per me essere così bello», sospirò Damon, con tono drammatico.

Stefanie rise. Se c'era un'altra cosa, a parte farla arrabbiare, in cui suo fratello eccelleva senza sforzi, era farla ridere.

«Vedo una nube temporalesca avvicinarsi, deve essere nostro padre», commentò poco dopo Damon, guardando oltre la spalla di lei. «E chi è la graziosa ragazza al suo fianco? Il diavolo è venuto a prenderselo, finalmente?»

Stefanie sospirò e si asciugò le guance con la manica prima di voltarsi.

«Non parlare così di nostro padre e cerca di comportarti bene. Me lo devi. E quella graziosa ragazza è Katherine Pierce. È mia amica ed è meravigliosa, vedrai!»

«Lo vedo già, sorellina», ribatté Damon, poi fischiò sottovoce la sua ammirazione.

Stefanie rise di nuovo, lasciò che lui le passasse il braccio robotico intorno alla vita e si appoggiò alla sua spalla con una familiarità che le era mancata così tanto che soltanto in quel momento, sentendolo di nuovo vicino, riuscì davvero a realizzare quanto.

«Comportati bene», ripeté senza troppe speranze, ma sorrideva.

 

*

 

«Quanti anni credi che abbia?», le domandò suo fratello un giorno, mentre erano entrambi seduti sul divano del salotto, lui a fumare un sigaro e lei a selezionare e ripulire i pezzi di ricambio del vecchio jukebox di nuovo rotto.

In un certo senso fu quella domanda la causa di tutto quello che successe dopo, anche se Stefanie ci avrebbe impiegato anni a realizzarlo.

«Di chi stai parlando?», chiese semplicemente in quel momento, mentre alzava una rotella per osservarne meglio la dentatura annerita, sperando che non fosse troppo consumata.

Erano passate più di due settimane da quando Damon era tornato a casa, e l'aria cominciava a farsi tesa. Non avevano ancora avuto modo di discuterne ─ né tra di loro né, tanto meno, con il loro genitore ─ ma Damon sembrava non avere molte intenzioni di tornare al fronte. La mongolfiera della Confederazione, che per i primi giorni aveva fieramente galleggiato al di sopra del giardino della loro casa, adesso giaceva mezza sgonfia nel cortile dietro le stalle. Un'altra cosa che non era sfuggita a nessuno era il palese interesse del ragazzo nei confronti della loro ospite... e il fatto che tale interesse fosse pienamente ricambiato.

«Di Katherine», rispose infatti Damon, soffiando il fumo verso il soffitto. «Non riesco a capire quanti anni abbia davvero.»

«È mia coetanea, Damon», rispose Stefanie, voltandosi a guardarlo. «Me lo ha detto lei.»

«Senza offesa, sorellina», replicò lui. «Ma credo ti abbia mentito spudoratamente.»

La ragazza aggrottò le sopracciglia, sentendosi al contempo irritata e confusa. Non riteneva Katherine capace di mentirle e non le piaceva che suo fratello insinuasse una cosa tanto spiacevole nei confronti di una sua amica, ma il tono convinto di Damon l'aveva incuriosita.

«Diciassette anni sono troppo pochi per imparare tutto quello che sa», continuò Damon. «Conosce alla perfezione sia l'America che l'Europa, ed è informata su ogni battaglia che c'è stata nell'ultimo secolo. Ha perfino menzionato di essere andata in Cina, e che il Giappone è molto più interessante da visitare. Quindi o mente sui suoi viaggi o mente sulla sua età, non trovi?»

Stefanie scosse la testa, anche se capiva la logica del discorso di suo fratello e in cuor suo non poteva fare a meno di trovarsi d'accordo con lui. A disagio si alzò dal divano e ripose gli ingranaggi nella tasca della gonna, non avendo più molta voglia di lavorarci su.

«Sparlare è un'attività che non si addice ad un gentiluomo, Damon», rispose tagliente, e gli lanciò un'occhiataccia nel vederlo alzare gli occhi al cielo.

«Non imitare nostro padre, Stef, lui basta e avanza da solo. E poi si faceva tanto per parlare. Hai sentito delle sparizioni al villaggio?», domandò, per cambiare argomento.

«So che i domestici dei Gilbert sono spariti, e così una cugina dei Lockwood, mi pare», rispose lei con disinteresse.

«La ragazza Lockwood è stata trovata, a dire il vero», la informò suo fratello. «Giù al fiume, apparentemente annegata.»

Stefanie rabbrividì appena alla notizia. Non conosceva la ragazza in questione, ma sapeva che aveva un anno in meno di lei, e pensava, come la maggior parte della gente, che quella era un'età in cui morire dovrebbe essere dichiarato illegale.

«Come sarebbe a dire “apparentemente”?», chiese poi.

«Be', senza scendere in dettagli troppo macabri che potrebbero impressionare la tua tenera testolina, la donzella _sembra_ annegata, ma ha anche perso una grande quantità di sangue pur non avendo addosso alcuna ferita», spiegò Damon.

«Che cosa... bizzarra.»

«Io la definirei misteriosa. Un po' come la nostra ospite, non credi?»

Stefanie gli scoccò un'occhiata di avvertimento.

«Che cosa vorresti insinuare con questo, Damon?»

Lui scosse la testa e agitò in aria una mano in modo noncurante.

«Mah, nulla. Era solo un'osservazione.»

«Lo spero bene.»

«Non guardarmi in quel modo truce.»

«E tu non andare in giro a dire bestialità del genere», lo rimbeccò lei.

«A proposito di andare in giro... ho in mente un'idea che ti piacerà da morire», disse suo fratello, con gli occhi luccicanti di malizia.

«Oh no, qualsiasi cosa sia, non pensarci proprio», si lamentò lei, ma quando Damon le fece segno di sedersi vicino a lui in modo che potesse parlarle sottovoce in un orecchio, Stefanie non fece nemmeno finta di opporsi.

 

*

 

L'idea era terribile, proprio come previsto da Stefanie, ma a lei era effettivamente piaciuta da morire, proprio come previsto da Damon.

Ora la ragazza camminava fianco a fianco con suo fratello, con un cappello da pilota calato bene sulla testa e l'uniforme di ricambio di Damon addosso. Era incredibile come nessuno degli altri soldati l'avesse guardata con un minimo di sospetto: il travestimento funzionava alla perfezione e tutti la credevano un ragazzo. Era divertente ed eccitante al tempo stesso.

«È grazie sopratutto ai tuoi capelli», le sussurrò Damon, guidandola verso il bancone del bar. «A proposito, non mi hai ancora spiegato cosa ti è successo. Hai menzionato il tuo vecchio jukebox, mi pare?»

Stefanie sbuffò.

«Cercavo di ripararlo e mi si sono incastrati i capelli negli ingranaggi. Ho dovuto tagliarli per forza o rischiavo che mi facessero lo scalpo», borbottò imbarazzata, aspettandosi un'esplosione di risate e innumerevoli prese in giro.

Damon non la deluse affatto, anzi quasi si soffocò con il vino che stava bevendo. Ma quando le risate si furono esaurite (dopo un'esagerata quantità di tempo e dopo aver attirato le occhiate di metà del locale, con grande sconforto di Stefanie), le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle e le baciò furtivamente una tempia.

«Ti adoro, sorellina. Anche se non so perché diamine ti ostini a tenere quel ferrovecchio in camera tua, sopratutto dopo che ha tentato di assassinarti», la canzonò con affetto.

Stefanie sbuffò di nuovo e non rispose. Damon sapeva benissimo che lo teneva perché era l'unico ricordo che ancora possedeva di sua madre, ma non le sembrava il caso di rischiare di rovinare la serata ricordandoglielo.

«Passami del vino», comandò invece.

«Vacci piano, questa roba è parecchio forte e preferirei non vederti ubriaca», l'ammonì lui, mettendole il bicchiere tra le mani.

«Andrò ad ubriacarmi lontana da te, allora.»

La fronte di Damon si aggrottò in un modo che ricordava parecchio suo padre, e Stefanie si appuntò mentalmente di farglielo notare non appena lui le avesse rimproverato di nuovo di imitare troppo il loro genitore.

«Avevamo stabilito delle regole», le ricordò il ragazzo.

«Pensavo che infrangere le regole fosse il tuo vanto preferito.»

«Il mio, sì. Ma il tuo è quello di seguirle, ed è per questo che ti ho portata con me. Se scoprono che sei una ragazza mi toccherà prendere a pugni metà della gente qui dentro.»

«Allora ti consiglio di essere molto gentile nei miei confronti», lo rimbeccò Stefanie. Damon sospirò e scosse la testa.

«È stata davvero una pessima idea, non è vero?»

Lei sorrise e bevve un lungo sorso di vino.

 

*

 

Un'ora e mezza più tardi, Stefanie era prevedibilmente ubriaca. Non che non si stesse comunque divertendo, e non che qualcuno lo trovasse strano, visto che in quel posto erano tutti più o meno ubriachi, ma aveva perso di vista Damon già da un bel pezzo e ora cominciava sul serio a preoccuparsi.

Vagò tra i tavoli cercando di schivare le poderose pacche sulle spalle degli altri soldati che la chiamavano “fratello” e la invitavano a bere qualcosa con loro (un paio di volte si chiese se non avessero per caso capito che lei in realtà non era un ragazzo, ma alla fine aveva liquidato quella confidenza molesta come quello che suo fratello chiamava “cameratismo da camerata”, qualsiasi cosa volesse dire), e cercò Damon con lo sguardo.

Non riuscì ad individuarlo al piano inferiore, quindi si armò di coraggio e decise di salire le scale, ben consapevole dell'uso che si faceva delle stanze al piano di sopra, e già imbarazzata per quello che le sarebbe toccato vedere. Non fece nemmeno in tempo a mettere il piede sul primo scalino che un paio di piccole mani l'afferrarono per la manica della divisa e la trascinarono nell'ombra del sottoscala.

«Sull'attenti, soldato!», esclamò una voce divertita e senza ombra di dubbio femminile.

«Oh, ehm, no, non io sono...», balbettò Stefanie, tentando di divincolarsi dalla presa della prostituta, ma si morse la lingua in tempo. «Vi prego di lasciarmi andare», disse poi con una voce che sperava suonasse più ferma e più maschile.

«Ah, nessun bisogno di essere così formali o così timidi, capitano», ridacchiò la ragazza. Era carina, rossa di capelli e piena di lentiggini, e sembrava molto, molto decisa. E anche dotata di più mani del normale.

«Non sono un capitano», la contraddisse Stefanie, allontanandola ancora. «E non sono, uhm, interessata. Interessato, cioè.»

La ragazza rise di nuovo, mentre con le mani le accarezzava le spalle e il collo. Stefanie fece un passo indietro ma l'altra si limitò a seguirla senza smettere di toccarla.

«Dico sul serio, signora...», farfugliò ancora Stefanie, sempre più disperata. «Non sono interessato e ho perso mio fratello e non sono sicura, cioè sicuro, che quel vino fosse molto buono, mi sembra di avere la testa imbottita di velluto o qualcosa del genere...»

La ragazza annuì senza ascoltare e rise di nuovo, come se trovasse le sue parole davvero divertenti, ma quando con la mano iniziò ad accarezzarle il petto, Stefanie ─ pur ormai quasi sopraffatta dalla vergogna ─ la vide accigliarsi, visibilmente perplessa nel trovarsi sotto le dita delle curve che non avrebbero dovuto esserci.

Stefanie approfittò della sua confusione per sottrarsi alla presa ed imboccare le scale di corsa, lasciando la ragazza a seguirla con lo sguardo e a bocca spalancata.

Spaventata, con il cuore che le batteva forte nel petto, Stefanie aprì la prima porta che le capitò davanti, fermamente intenzionata a trovare Damon e a fuggire da quel posto prima che la prostituta decidesse di rendere pubblica la sua scoperta.

Dell'immagine che le si parò davanti riconobbe qualcosa, ma non le fu subito chiaro cosa. O meglio _chi_. L'uomo sul letto non era suo fratello, non serviva guardarlo per più di mezzo secondo per capirlo, e Stefanie arretrò immediatamente, con una scusa già pronta sulle labbra. La donna, però... quei riccioli bruni... quel profilo...

E c'erano macchie di sangue sul letto e sulla camicia dell'uomo.

Fu questione di un momento. Lei fece ancora un passo indietro, con la mano ancora stretta intorno alla maniglia della porta, e nello stesso istante in cui la donna sul letto si voltava, una mano maschile si posava sulla spalla di Stefanie, tirandola indietro.

Confusa, incredula e presa di sorpresa, la ragazza perse l'equilibrio, e sarebbe di sicuro caduta se Damon non l'avesse prontamente afferrata per la vita.

«Stef, che diamine sta succedendo?», le domandò in tono innervosito. Aveva la camicia dell'uniforme slacciata e i capelli arruffati, ed era palesemente stato interrotto mentre era nel mezzo di un qualcosa di impegnativo.

Lei guardò prima lui e poi la porta, che aveva richiuso senza rendersene conto, e per un momento non riuscì a pensare ad una sola risposta coerente.

«Dobbiamo andarcene da qui», mormorò infine, evitando lo sguardo di suo fratello. «Dobbiamo andarcene _subito_.»

Per un attimo Damon sembrò sul punto di volersi opporre, poi osservò meglio il volto sudato e pallido della sorella e si limitò ad annuire.

Mentre cavalcavano verso casa, con la luna ormai nel suo punto più alto a rischiarare il loro cammino, Stefanie si voltò per lanciare un'ultima occhiata al secondo piano della locanda ancora vivacemente illuminata e cercò, fallendo miseramente, di reprimere un brivido di paura.

 

*

 

A Damon raccontò soltanto della prostituta che aveva tentato di saltarle addosso, episodio che lo fece ridere da matti, anche se poi la rimproverò per avergli rovinato la serata per una sciocchezza del genere. Stefanie si limitò a sorridere e scusarsi, e l'episodio per lui fu presto dimenticato.

Per lei, però, la porta del secondo piano diventò presto un pensiero fisso. Il mattino dopo, molto più sobria e molto più calma, tentò di rielaborare quei pochi secondi e l'immagine che le era apparsa davanti prima che la porta si chiudesse. Provò a dirsi che era buio e che lei era ubriaca e agitata, ma nonostante tutto continuava a sentirsi sicura di quello che aveva visto.

Il fatto che Katherine la evitasse il più possibile non migliorava certo la situazione. Tutte le volte che si erano trovate insieme era stata gentile e amichevole come sempre, ma nei giorni successivi non venne più a cercarla nelle sue stanze, e non le propose più di fare qualcosa da sole, come invece avevano sempre fatto da quando era arrivata. Cominciò a passare più tempo con Damon, però, e questo innervosiva ancora di più Stefanie.

Vecchie storie di vampiri circolavano in casa sua fin da quando lei aveva memoria, dalla bocca delle balie come storiella della buonanotte e da quelle dei domestici come chiacchiere da corridoio. Qualche volta perfino suo padre ─ presumibilmente per scoraggiare qualsiasi idea ribelle potesse venirle in testa ─ le aveva raccontato di mostri nascosti tra le ombre della notte.

Ma come poteva conciliare questi racconti per bambini con l'immagine di Katherine? Katherine era bella e viva e amava abbronzarsi in giardino. E soprattutto Katherine era sua amica, anzi, nonostante il poco tempo che avevano trascorso insieme le voleva già bene quasi come una sorella.

Fu grazie a questi pensieri che visse nell'indecisione per quasi due settimane, prima che qualcosa, infine, riuscisse a spingerla ad agire.

 

*

 

La protesi meccanica di Damon aveva smesso di impressionarla quasi subito. Era fatta bene, funzionava ancora meglio, e grazie ad essa suo fratello non poteva rifiutarsi di aiutarla a spostare l'arredamento con la scusa che era troppo pesante. Quindi ben presto si era offerta di aiutarlo nella manutenzione, e lui aveva accettato con un sorriso che donne più incaute di lei avrebbero definito come commosso.

Quando quella sera si recò in camera del ragazzo con il kit sotto il braccio rimase, di conseguenza, parecchio sorpresa dal suo fermo rifiuto di farsi aiutare.

«Non essere sciocco, Damon», lo rimproverò, sedendosi sul suo letto. «E non farmi perdere tempo, ho ancora un sacco di cose da fare.»

«Vai a farle, allora, e togliti dai piedi», sbottò lui, poi arrossì appena sotto lo sguardo tradito e offeso della sorella (Stefanie aveva impiegato anni a perfezionarlo, e ne era molto soddisfatta. Funzionava a meraviglia sia con suo padre che con suo fratello, e l'aveva aiutata a vincere innumerevoli discussioni).

«E va bene», si arrese Damon, passandosi una mano sugli occhi in segno di esasperazione. «Ma fai in fretta.»

Visto che il pudore non era mai stata una particolare virtù tra di loro, la ragazza inarcò un sopracciglio quando lui si limitò a liberare un braccio dalla manica della camicia senza togliersela del tutto, ma evitò di commentare per amor di pace e perché aveva davvero parecchie altre cose da fare.

Oliò i meccanismi e lucidò il metallo con mosse esperte, mentre suo fratello batteva impazientemente le dita sul bracciolo della poltrona dove l'aveva costretto a sedersi, e soltanto dopo aver finito di stringere i bulloni intorno alla fascia d'acciaio che univa l'arto metallico al muscolo di carne, si accorse delle macchie sul colletto della camicia di Damon.

Dapprima le sembrarono macchie di rossetto e stava già per distogliere lo sguardo, ben decisa a pensare agli affari propri, quando infine vide il morso sul suo collo. Era parzialmente coperto dal colletto rigido e nascosto dal cono d'ombra dovuto all'angolazione delle lampade, ma una volta notato era impossibile non riconoscerlo per quello che era.

Non aveva intenzione di dire nulla ─ era così disorientata da non riuscire nemmeno a pensare di poter dire qualcosa ─ ma il suo silenzio attirò comunque l'attenzione di Damon, a cui bastò seguire il suo sguardo per indovinarne la causa.

«Non è nulla», la rassicurò allora, con un sorriso. «Mi sono tagliato lavorando sotto il motore della mongolfiera.»

Stefanie si rimise in piedi bruscamente, facendo cadere la scatola piena di strumenti che aveva in grembo.

«Mi credi davvero così ingenua o pensi semplicemente che io sia una stupida, Damon?», sibilò, furiosa per quella bugia così disinvolta.

«Stefanie...», iniziò lui, alzandosi a sua volta e avvicinandosi a lei con le mani alzate, come per calmare un bambino o un animaletto spaventato.

«No!», urlò lei, allontanandosi. «È stata Katherine, non è vero? E tu glielo hai lasciato fare! La stai addirittura proteggendo!», continuò, incredula.

«Sssh! Non è come pensi! Non mi ha fatto del male, Stef, è innamorata di me. Ed io di lei. Lo so che può sembrare...»

«È un _vampiro!_ », tagliò corto lei. «Non può sembrare niente di diverso da questo, Damon.»

Lui si immobilizzò e per qualche istante si limitò a guardarla con gli occhi sgranati, forse chiedendosi come fosse arrivata a quella conclusione così velocemente.

«È anche tua amica, Stefanie», aggiunse infine.

Lei rimase in silenzio, senza sapere come ribattere. Damon ne approfittò per avvicinarsi di nuovo e stringerle le spalle con le mani.

«Devi fidarti di me, Stef, d'accordo? E non devi dirlo a nostro padre. Andrà tutto bene, te lo prometto. Abbiamo un piano», le rivelò con un sorriso entusiasta.

Lei gli rivolse uno sguardo indecifrabile. «Un piano?»

«Sì. E vedrai che non ti dispiacerà alla fine.»

Non “ _ti piacerà_ ” ma “ _non ti dispiacerà_ ”, notò lei. E “ _alla fine_ ”.

«Lo sai che ti voglio bene, vero, sorellina?», domandò lui, sempre con quel sorriso che ora le sembrò un po' folle.

E fu quella domanda, più di qualsiasi altra cosa, a spaventarla e suggerirle di limitarsi ad assecondarlo.

 

*

 

Tornata in camera sua, la ragazza prese in considerazione l'idea di lasciar passare qualche giorno prima di affrontare Katherine, ma conoscendo suo fratello c'era da immaginare che, pur fidandosi di lei, ora avrebbe fatto il possibile per accelerare quel piano di cui andava farneticando e in cui, sospettava Stefanie, gran parte dell'azione era riservata alla mongolfiera che ancora giaceva nel loro cortile, e che Damon aveva iniziato da qualche giorno a rendere di nuovo operativa.

Così si spogliò in fretta, liberandosi delle gonne e delle scarpette col tacco. Indossò, al loro posto, un paio di pantaloni di cuoio pesante che di solito usava per cavalcare, e una vecchia camicia di suo padre, larga abbastanza da dissimulare le sue forme. Allacciò la fondina alla gamba come le aveva raccomandato Katherine, e verificò che la pistola fosse carica e pronta all'uso prima di infilarcela dentro. Infine si calò sulla testa il cappello che aveva dimenticato di restituire a Damon e si drappeggiò un mantello scuro intorno alle spalle, per coprire l'arma e il proprio abbigliamento.

La casa era già immersa nel silenzio, ma Stefanie decise di aspettare comunque ancora per un po' prima di mettersi in marcia. Katherine non era nella sua stanza, questo lo aveva già verificato ore prima, dopo aver lasciato la stanza di Damon, ma la ragazza pensava di sapere dove trovarla. La ragazza Lockwood era stata trovata in riva al fiume, e anche la locanda in cui l'aveva portata Damon era lì vicino. Ed era stata proprio lei ad indicarlo a Katherine come il luogo più tranquillo ed isolato di tutta Mystic Falls. Valeva la pena provare.

Tentò di ingannare l'attesa giocando con gli ingranaggi del jukebox, che ormai si portava dietro dappertutto come promemoria di doverlo aggiustare di nuovo, cosa che continuava a dimenticarsi di fare, ma era troppo nervosa e dopo meno di una ventina di minuti li mise nella tasca dei pantaloni e si decise ad andare. Se una parte inconscia di lei sperava di essere scoperta da uno dei domestici o tradita dal rumore dei cavalli una volta giunta alle stalle, rimase decisamente delusa. Nessuno interferì con il suo per nulla complicato piano di fuga.

Fuori il mondo era buio e silenzioso e pieno di stelle, e faceva di nuovo paura. Stefanie spronò il suo cavallo e lasciò la propria casa per la penultima volta nella sua vita.

 

*

 

Lo scroscio del fiume era forte come sempre ─ aiutato anche da un vento che prometteva un serio acquazzone estivo ─ ma non abbastanza da coprire il rumore degli zoccoli del cavallo sul pietrisco. A malincuore, quindi, Stefanie smontò dalla sella e legò l'animale all'albero più vicino.

La luce della luna era a malapena sufficiente per permetterle di vedere dove metteva i piedi, ed in quel momento la colpì come un fulmine la realizzazione di quanto stupida fosse la sua idea. Cosa diamine credeva di fare? Pensava davvero di poter... _uccidere Katherine?_ Faticava perfino a concepirlo un tale pensiero, figuriamoci metterlo in atto.

E nonostante tutto sfilò la rivoltella dalla fondina, ed avanzò tenendola ben stretta tra le mani.

Quando infine la vide, capì subito che lei la stava aspettando. Che probabilmente aveva ascoltato la conversazione tra lei e Damon, e che forse, addirittura, aspettava questo momento già da quella notte alla locanda, quando si era voltata verso di lei con le zanne bene in mostra e, invece di tentare di nascondere le proprie fattezze da vampiro, le aveva sorriso e fatto l'occhiolino.

«Buonasera, Stefanie», la salutò infatti Katherine. Era seduta su uno dei ceppi vicino alla riva e teneva un piede nudo immerso nell'acqua gelida del fiume.

Stefanie non rispose, preferendo piuttosto alzare la pistola e puntargliela contro. Non troppo in alto e non troppo in basso, ma all'altezza del cuore, come le era stato insegnato.

«Molto bene», si congratulò Katherine. «Ma devi sapere una cosa che, se fossi stata un uomo, tuo padre ti avrebbe detto anni e anni fa: i vampiri si uccidono con il legno e non con l'acciaio.»

«Credo che verificherò comunque, se non ti spiace», rispose Stefanie, togliendo la sicura.

Katherine si alzò in piedi.

«Lascia che ti spieghi quello che─», iniziò a dire, ma lo sparo si portò via il resto della frase. Il proiettile la colpì al petto, pochi centimetri sopra al cuore.

«Ouch!», si lamentò la vampira. «Ottima mira, però. Sono fiera di te.»

Tremando sia per il rinculo del colpo, sia per lo shock di avere per davvero appena sparato ad una persona, Stefanie la osservò infilare le dita nel foro aperto nel corsetto ed estrarre il proiettile con solo un leggero mugolio di dolore. La vista le si appannò appena e improvvisamente si rese conto di stare piangendo. Chissà perché, poi.

«Possiamo parlare adesso?», domandò Katherine, alzando un sopracciglio ed avvicinandosi a passi lenti e misurati.

Stefanie caricò un altro colpo.

«Stef...»

«Non chiamarmi così!», urlò lei, alzando una mano per asciugarsi le lacrime. Si rese contro troppo tardi che perdendo la presa sulla pistola non faceva altro che rendersi più vulnerabile, ma d'altra parte ormai intuiva che Katherine non aveva intenzione di farle del male. Non subito, almeno. E comunque, visto il danno che aveva fatto il proiettile, che differenza poteva mai fare? «Qual è il grande piano che hai in serbo per mio fratello?», domandò quindi, sopprimendo un singhiozzo.

Katherine sospirò.

«A dire il vero quello di cui stai parlano è il piano che Damon ha in serbo per me, e non il contrario.»

«Non mentirmi!», gridò ancora la ragazza.

«Non ho alcuna intenzione di farlo. La situazione è più semplice di quanto tu creda: devo abbandonare subito Mystic Falls, e tuo fratello si è offerto di venire via con me», le spiegò. «Non gli ho fatto del male, Stefanie, credimi.»

«E perché dovrei?»

«Perché sono stata sempre sincera con te.»

Stefanie rise. «Ti sei solo dimenticata di dirmi che sei un vampiro», la schernì.

Per un attimo Katherine apparve davvero triste, quasi sul punto di mettersi a piangere a sua volta.

«Non lo avresti mai accettato. Non saresti più voluta essere mia amica, se te lo avessi detto!», protestò, avvicinandosi ancora.

«E per una buona ragione!»

«Davvero? E quale? I vampiri non sono i mostri che credi, se tu mi concedessi la possibilità di farlo, potrei mostrarti un mondo tutto nuovo, un mondo che nemmeno immagini! Sono viva da più di trecento anni e non saprei da dove iniziare a raccontare le meraviglie che ho visto, i posti in cui sono stata, le cose che ho fatto!», s'infervorò Katherine.

«Le persone che hai ucciso!», aggiunse Stefanie, caustica. «Quante persone hai ucciso, Katherine? Dimmi _questo_.»

Katherine si irrigidì. Ormai era a meno di una decina di passi da lei, e nella luce argentata della luna, con i capelli sciolti sulle spalle e i piedi nudi, sembrava quasi un angelo. _L'ironia_ , rifletté Stefanie.

«Tutte quelle che in qualche modo minacciavano la mia vita», rispose infine la vampira, dopo un lungo momento di silenzio. «Molte di loro meritavano anche di peggio.»

«Anche la ragazza che hai lasciato qui, in riva al fiume? Aveva sedici anni, cosa poteva aver mai fatto per meritarsi una morte del genere?», domandò Stefanie.

Katherine chiuse gli occhi per qualche istante.

«È stato un errore. Un errore sciocco, e mi ha messa nei guai. È a causa di quell'errore che ora devo di nuovo scappare.»

La ragazza sgranò gli occhi. «Dovrei sentirmi dispiaciuta per te, forse?»

«No. Non voglio che tu sia dispiaciuta per me, voglio che tu mi capisca, Stefanie. Sei stata la mia prima vera amica dopo tanto tempo, se solo avessi avuto il tempo di spiegarti─»

«Sono stata tua amica perché non ti conoscevo affatto!», la interruppe bruscamente l'altra, chiedendosi però quanto ci fosse di vero nelle sue parole. «E non fai altro che ripetere quel “se” come se davvero credessi che le cose sarebbero potute andare diversamente! Cosa ti aspettavi da me? Cosa volevi?»

«Volevo portarti via con me!», esclamò Katherine. «Lo voglio ancora. Voglio _te_ , e non tuo fratello. Ma ormai dubito che tu vorrai mai la stessa cosa.»

Stefanie la fissò in silenzio, di nuovo senza parole.

«Se non fossi quello che sono, però, lo avresti fatto, non è vero?», continuò Katherine. «Amavi le mie storie, e vedevo nei tuoi occhi il desiderio di viverle, invece che di ascoltarle. E in fondo che cosa ti aspetta qui? Una vita da brava figlia, poi da brava moglie. E forse, un giorno, da brava madre. Niente più di questo. Io invece... io potevo offrirti il mondo.»

Ormai Katherine era di fronte a lei, così vicina che le sarebbe bastato allungare un braccio per toccarla. E Stefanie si rese conto di avere davvero voglia di toccarla. Forse perfino di consolarla. Invece si limitò ad abbassare il braccio con cui teneva la pistola.

Per Katherine, evidentemente, fu più che abbastanza, perché quel gesto la convinse infine a colmare la distanza tra di loro. Alzò una mano per accarezzarle la guancia, facendo scivolare le dita fino a sfiorarle il mento ed invitarla così ad inclinare il volto.

Quando le labbra di Katherine si posarono sulle sue, nel più leggero dei baci che avesse mai ricevuto, Stefanie le trovò calde e umide e morbide. Rabbrividì di nuovo, ma questa volta non di paura.

Katherine si tirò comunque indietro, osservandola con occhi attenti. Stefanie si sforzò di pensare a quale fosse la cosa giusta da fare.

«Tu sei un... non sei umana», rispose alla fine, incerta. «Non dovrei... non potrei mai─»

«Come vuoi», la interruppe Katherine, e se era rimasta ferita dal rifiuto nessun muscolo del suo viso tradì quel sentimento.

Stefanie aprì di nuovo la bocca per rispondere ma in quel momento uno sparo, lontano ma non abbastanza, interruppe la loro conversazione.

«Stanno venendo per me», disse Katherine. «Si stavano organizzando già da tempo. Avranno sentito lo sparo e notato la tua assenza. Probabilmente c'è anche tuo padre tra loro, e sono sicura che almeno nella sua pistola ci siano dei proiettili di legno. Urla e saranno qui in un lampo.»

Il volto della vampira era immobile ed inespressivo come quello di una statua. Stefanie la fissò per qualche istante, con le labbra ancora umide e la sensazione delle sue carezze ancora calda sul viso.

«Il mio cavallo è qui vicino», rispose alla fine. «Vieni, ti porto a casa.»

 

*

 

Cavalcarono il più velocemente possibile, con il terrore che il cavallo inciampasse in qualche radice nascosta, tradendole. Stefanie non aveva dubbi che il suo fosse, agli occhi del mondo, un vero e proprio tradimento. Non le importava.

Quando arrivarono alla casa videro che tutte le luci erano accese, e sentirono i domestici urlare il nome della ragazza a gran voce. Smontarono e liberarono il cavallo, sperando di guadagnare qualche minuto, poi si mossero nell'ombra, costeggiando il bosco e tentando di raggiungere il cortile sul retro della stalla senza essere scoperte. La mongolfiera galleggiava indisturbata nell'aria fredda della notte, ignorata da tutti. Stefanie si chiese dove potesse essere suo fratello. Pregò che stesse bene.

Non seppe mai come fecero a non essere viste, ma il ricordo del battito del proprio cuore, così forte da coprire qualsiasi altro rumore, rimase con lei per molto tempo, soprattutto nei suoi incubi. La mano di Katherine stretta con forza intorno alla sua era l'unica cosa che le sembrasse davvero reale.

«Sei sicura di saperla pilotare?», domandò Stefanie, quando infine, con sollievo indescrivibile di entrambe, raggiunsero la mongolfiera.

«Damon me lo ha mostrato», annuì Katherine. Dopo essersi guardata alle spalle, afferrò la scaletta di corda con un agile salto e mise il piede sul primo scalino. «Sicura di non voler venire con me?», chiese a sua volta, con una leggera esitazione.

Stefanie scosse la testa. O così le sembrò di ricordare in seguito. In realtà di quegli ultimi momenti di vita non le rimanevano che pochi frammenti di memoria. La bocca di Katherine che si spalancava all'improvviso e il terrore nei suoi occhi. L'urlo familiare di un uomo. Uno sparo e una sensazione di caldo e freddo insieme. La mano di Katherine che si allungava verso di lei. Le stelle sopra di loro. Il buio.

 

*

 

La prima cosa che avvertì fu il vento, freddo e rinfrescante contro il viso. Poi la luce. Tenue dapprima, poi sempre più intensa. _L'alba_ , pensò, prima ancora di aprire gli occhi.

Katherine si chinò su di lei. Aveva un aspetto orribile con i capelli scompigliati e le occhiaie livide su un'espressione di profonda preoccupazione. Era comunque bella, in un qualche strano modo. Diventò ancora più bella quando le sorrise: un sorriso dolce e pieno di sollievo.

«Credevo di non aver fatto in tempo!», quasi urlò, buttandosi in ginocchio per essere alla sua altezza. «Ho dovuto azionare prima il motore, o ci avrebbero trascinato a terra e uccise entrambe. Non sapevo se eri ancora viva quando ti ho fatto bere...», si interruppe all'improvviso, apparentemente solo per sistemarsi una ciocca che continuava a caderle davanti agli occhi. «Era così buio, e tu così immobile e... e non importa. Non importa perché sei viva!», concluse, e sorrise di nuovo per poi chinarsi a baciarla sulle labbra.

Stefanie sbatté le palpebre. Il sole era appena sorto e la luce era ancora debole, ma già le feriva gli occhi. Le faceva male la testa. Aveva fame.

«Cosa è successo?», domandò. Il “ _dove siamo?_ ” poteva anche risparmiarselo. Una mongolfiera non era difficile da riconoscere.

«Era l'unico modo, Stefanie. Non è stata colpa mia. L'alternativa era una tomba nel cimitero di famiglia!», si difese Katherine, e tutte quelle giustificazioni, pur non essendo affatto una risposta alla sua domanda, dissero a Stefanie tutto quello che c'era da sapere.

«Chi mi ha sparato?», chiese soltanto.

Katherine distolse lo sguardo.

«Tuo padre», rispose alla fine.

Il dolore fu istantaneo, come un... be', come un proiettile. Quel pensiero, incredibilmente, minacciò per qualche istante di farla scoppiare a ridere, e subito dopo di farla scoppiare a piangere. Dominare entrambi gli istinti fu più facile di quanto avrebbe mai pensato.

«Non mi sento bene», mormorò dopo una manciata di lunghi minuti di silenzio.

Katherine annuì.

«È perché sei in transizione. Atterreremo fra qualche minuto e... e alla fine starai meglio. Andrà tutto bene, davvero.»

«Vuoi dire che sarò un vampiro», la corresse Stefanie. Non ottenne risposta. Si rese conto che non sapeva ancora cosa pensare al riguardo, così come non riusciva a capire cosa provasse in quel momento nei confronti di Katherine: se odio, o amicizia, o rancore, o amore. Sentiva solo una stanchezza infinita. Si accorse anche di essere mezza accasciata contro una parete di metallo della piccola cabina, quindi raddrizzò la schiena, aiutandosi con le mani per riuscire a mettersi seduta.

Katherine la sostenne quando poi tentò di rimettersi in piedi, e Stefanie si appoggiò a lei quando le vertigini minacciarono di sopraffarla. Il vento e la luce allegra della mattina la investirono con ancora più forza, e fu costretta a chiudere di nuovo gli occhi per qualche istante prima di essere sicura di farcela. Il profumo di Katherine la investì all'improvviso, e fu quell'odore ormai così familiare di fiori di campo e qualcosa che sembrava cipria a darle coraggio.

Riaprì gli occhi su un mondo nuovo, piccolo e lontano, verde e dorato e bellissimo, pieno di dettagli squisiti che occhi umani non avrebbero mai potuto notare. Le nuvole erano più vicine della terra, e il giorno stava nascendo con una lentezza meravigliosa. In quel momento nient'altro sembrava davvero avere importanza.

Stefanie rise, e Katherine sorrise osservandola. Non disse di nuovo che alla fine sarebbe andato tutto bene, e Stefanie le fu grata per questo. Aveva l'impressione che quella frase fosse soltanto il segno di una catastrofe imminente.

Sentendo qualcosa di pesante sbatterle contro il petto allungò una mano per afferrare l'oggetto sconosciuto. Scoprì che erano gli ingranaggi del suo vecchio jukebox, legati prima insieme e poi intorno al suo collo da un nastro colorato che ricordava di aver visto tra i capelli di Katherine.

Quando alzò il volto verso di lei la vide sorridere appena.

«Ti sono caduti dalla tasca quando ti ho trascinata dentro. Mi sembrava che fossero importanti per te», spiegò.

«Lo sono», confermò Stefanie, sorpresa. Tornò a guardare il paesaggio sotto di loro e per un attimo pensò di sciogliere il nodo e lasciarli cadere nel vuoto. Invece li strinse più forte tra le mani, chiuse di nuovo gli occhi e annuì quando, pochi minuti dopo, Katherine le chiese se era pronta a tornare di nuovo a terra.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ─ La versione di Careless Love alla quale mi riferisco è quella di Johnny Cash & Bob Dylan, e se non l'avete ancora ascoltata fatelo perché crea un'atmosfera meravigliosa. Also dovrei probabilmente menzionare il fatto che ho biecamente rubato questa soundtrack a Stephen King che l'ha a sua volta usata per il quarto libro della sua Torre Nera (e se non l'avete letta fatelo, omg c'è bisogno che ve lo dica?) e niente, metà delle mie ossessioni vengono da quella saga o da quell'uomo, quindi qualsiasi riferimento non è per niente casuale.  
> ─ Essendo l'autrice mi prendo la maggior parte della colpa per aver messo questa cosa nero su bianco e averla lasciata libera nel mondo, quindi scusami Stefan, scusami tanto, lo sai che ti amo, ma l'idea di genderswapparti era semplicemente troppo bella, tivibbì, non essere arrabbiato con me, te ne hanno fatte di peggio, dai. E le istigatrici di tale follia comunque sono @stonemed, @ladycocca_ e @_madetobebroken quindi vedete di prendervela anche con loro, che diamine.  
> ─ Scritta per il Genetic Fest @ fanfic_italia settimana #1, prompt “Steampunk: ingranaggi” e per 500themes_ita prompt #292. Quando l'innocenza incontra la propria morte.


End file.
